


My heart will go on

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michifer human titanic AU Chapter 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started with an expedition crew on their search for the heart of the ocean, a long lost ring spoken of by those that survived the tragedy. They lowered themselves down in search of the wreckage, the safe rumored to have held the ring locked away in the walls of the once beautiful ship known as the Titanic.

Though they located the safe the ring was nowhere to be found, they were soon to uncover the treasure of the sketch harbored within;story untold from the point of view of someone that had been there to witness the wonders and horrors of the ship.

After the muck from the ocean floor was cleared away the picture of a man was revealed, he wore nothing but a thin sheet draped over hiswaist and a ring on his left ring finger. A silver band with a blue diamond that wrapped entirely around, it matched the pictures of the ring they had been looking for there was no mistaking it even with the lack of color.

~

The television in the Novak household was on, Michael’s grandson Castiel was in the kitchen making tea, and Michael was in his study reading as he usually was. The mention of the ship capturing his attention, a crew set on uncovering the secrets and memories of everything he’d once been apart of. He stood on shaking legs, the cane he used to walk thudding against the floor.

“Castiel.” He called out smiling when his grandson walked from the kitchen. “Yes Michael?” the young man responded, a hint of worry tohis tone. “Could you please turn that up.” The older man sat in a chair watching as the man on the television spoke, Dean his name was, of the things they’d found. Castiel nodded twisting the volume nob as far as it would go.

His eyes widened, the sketch he’d thought to be gone, washed away forever was now on his screen. The portrait of his younger self staring back at him, his grandson next to him had his head tilted at the screen in confusion. “I-It can’t be.” He breathed out his hand coming up to cover his mouth, flashes of the night it was drawn coming back to him.

Michael stood there his eyes lined with tears, “What is it?”Castiel asked his brow furrowed, he was worried. The older man shook his head,asking Castiel to bring him the phone. This was the time to tell his story, the story of what that ship meant to him and so many others.

“Have you found it?” he asked the man on the other line,“The ring.” Michael added with a small chuckle when he didn’t reply. The line was silent for a few moments, “You have my attention.” Dean said, “Can you tell me who the man in the picture is?”

Michael chuckled nodding his head, “Yes. It’s me.”

~

When they arrived there were rooms waiting for them, he’d brought pictures from home, it made him feel more comfortable.

Dean was standing in the doorway after they finished unpacking “Your room alright?” Michael nodded, “Yes, thank you for being so welcoming.” He smiled the wrinkles around his eyes becoming more pronounced.“Have you met my grandson, Castiel?”

Castiel looked down at his hands, “We’ve met, on deck.” Dean glanced at Castiel with a smile giving the old man a small nod of conformation.“My memory is not as it used to be.” He chuckled with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Michael set his pictures up, from his travels and of his family. “Can I get you anything?” the man in the doorway asked. The older man looked up his eyes sparkling with a youth the rest of his body didn’t show, “I would like to see my drawing, if I may.”

He peered over the glass case they had kept it in, his eyes closing the images of those skilled hands and the dedication in his eyes filling his memory.

Michael listened as the men spoke, Sam and Dean Winchester they’d told him. They went on about the history of the blue diamond the one he’d wore all those years ago.

“Do you really believe this is you?” his grandson asked as he stood to the side, stiff posture and proper words. Michael turned to look over his shoulder, “Of course it’s me.”

The drawing wasn’t the only thing they’d found, there was a small ornate mirror, a wristwatch that his fiancé at the time bought, and a small pocket knife he’d had since childhood. Things he never expected to see again.

They took Michael to the room they kept the footage of the wreckage in, Sam describing what caused the wreck in full detail.

Michael smiled politely as he listened, but in all honesty it wasn’t what he was there for. He knew what had happened that night, the iceberg and the flooding, he was there after all.

“Thank you.” Michael nodded after the younger man had finished talking. He stood from his chair turning to face the screens behind him. Pictures and video of a boat he no longer recognized, the glory and beauty of what it once was stripped away by the years spent on the bottom of the ocean.

His eyes lined with tears, a shaky hand covering his mouth to stifle a choked off sob as the camera moved on to things he’d known to be magnificent that now lay in ruin. Faces and names passing through his thoughts,all these years and he never forgot.

“Come grandfather, you should rest.” Castiel wrapped an arm over Michael’s shoulders rubbing his arm comfortingly, he only shook his head.“No.”

He took a deep breath waiting for Dean to turn his recorder on before he spoke. “It’s been eighty-four years.” Michael began, Dean interrupting. He glanced up at the man clearing his throat, “It’s been eighty-four years and I can still hear the people saying their goodbyes as we set sail like it was yesterday.”

“Take your time.” Castiel sighed rubbing his grandfather’s arm lightly. Michael placed his hand over Castiel’s squeezing gently.“Everything was so new.” The corners of his lips twitched into a smile as he spoke, “The wood, paint, beds that had never been slept in. The ship of dreams they called it.”

~

The streets were alive with commotion, those that were just arriving and others that had been there for hours. Family and friends waving goodbye to their loved ones as they boarded the great ship, vehicles and passengers alike being brought on board, thoroughly checked of course. Ship looming above them all, smell of the paint still permeating the air, showing them just how new it was.

The vehicle escorting them pulled up, the horn honking bringing the ships men to assist them. Michael stepped out of the car, offering his hand to his beautiful fiancé, Anna. She wore a beautiful gown her hands gloved and an ornate hat decorating her head, just as every other woman of their class. Anna kissed his cheek lightly, as he stared up at the Titanic. “Ido not see what the fuss is about; it looks as any other ship does.” He could feel Anna’s eyes on him as he spoke, her hand clutching her hat to her head.“It’s far more luxurious than just any other ship, Michael.” Her tone condescending as it usually was when Michael cared to express his opinion. “The Titanic is unsinkable after all.” She smiled as she spoke of things she didn’t understand, he scowled at the ship.

Michael’s father stepped up next to them, “Oh Chuck do try and excite your son for our trip. He is quite unenthusiastic about it.” Anna laughed gently taking Chuck’s hand as he offered. His father gave an annoyed huff quirking an eyebrow at his son, “Michael is difficult to impress.”

Michael forced a smile, “Of course I am excited Anna, I will be with you after all.”

His father paid one of the men working to board luggage,giving specific instruction for their vehicles that Michael didn’t care to stay and listen to, Anna’s uncle Zachariah staying behind to be sure the orders were carried out to the letter. Michael often wondered if he were truly any relation to Anna or just a henchman her father had hired.

Michael followed behind Anna and his father; it was nearly time for the ship to leave dock. He wasn’t sure if he was walking to a brighter future or a prison he’d never be able to escape.

This was never how he expected his life to turn out, just as average as any other person he had met just as boring but he was bound by the wishes of his father.

~

Lucifer was sat at a table with his brother Gabriel, caught up in a game of poker in a small pub as the passengers boarded to be off to America. “Luci.” Gabriel muttered, “That is everything we have.”

Lucifer took another drag off his cigarette leaning back in his chair carelessly, “Do not worry brother, I can’t lose.” He grinned letting the legs of his chair fall to the floor. The game continued, cards being dealt and swapped for others money and tickets for a chance of a life time hanging in the balance.

The men lay their cards on the table one at a time, the grin on Lucifer’s face becoming wider. “Your cards.” One of the other men prompted tapping his foot impatiently. He gave as how of disappointment, “I’m sorry little brother.” He sighed placing his cards on the table one at a time. “What! Lucifer that was everything, do you ever think of anyone but yourself!” Gabriel shouted jumping from his seat.

Lucifer caught his arm, rolling his eyes “I am joking, I thought you would appreciate a prank.” He grinned, his last card on the table.“Full house, I win.”

Gabriel snatched the tickets from the table celebrating their victory “We’re going to America.” He repeated in a taunting manner to the men that they had just beaten. The bartender chuckled throwing his thumb over his shoulder, “No the titanic is going to America, in five minutes.”

Lucifer looked from the clock to his brother grabbing all their winnings before running out of the small pub. They shoved past people,men and women, families that were waving to their loved ones they had no time to be polite. They jogged up the walkway to the ship, “Have you had your health check?” the attendee asked placing a hand to Lucifer’s chest. “Of course.” He winked a charming smile on his face, he knew Gabriel was rolling his eyes, but as always it worked the man stepping aside allowing them to board.

The two of them ran to the deck waving at the hundreds of people and the place they were leaving behind. The engines came to life as they set sail; this was going to be their new beginning.

Gabriel grabbed his brother’s hand pulling him through the crowded section that housed their room. They would be sharing with two other men but that didn’t matter. They were together and they were off to America.

“I’m Gabriel and this is my brother Lucifer.” Gabriel grinned shaking the hands of their new roommates. Lucifer held his hand out casually, “The pleasure is all yours.” He grinned as he shook their hands,Gabriel shook his head.

“I call top bunk.” Gabriel called out pulling himself up onto the bed. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, “Fine, but excuse me if I accidentally kick you. Nightmares.” He nodded seriously arms crossed over his chest. Gabriel stuck out his tongue hitting Lucifer with his pillow.

~

Michael was unpacking, Anna had gone off for a walk with his father they were curious about the ship. Zachariah asked him of the paintings he and Anna had argued about earlier that day; Michael still needed to hang them on the walls.

“Such a waste of money if you ask me.” Anna remarked wrapping her arms around Michael’s waist as he stretched to hang one of his paintings. Michael sighed, “They are beautiful, unique.” He adjusted the angle until it was hanging straight. “Like me?” she asked sweetly battling her eyelashes. He smiled and nodded pecking her cheek lightly, “Of course.”

Anna blushed, “Still I find those paintings lack talent,obviously of the two of us I have taste.” The room erupts in laughter, the attendees hired to assist Michael patronizing Anna.

~

Gabriel and Lucifer ran to the bow of the ship leaning over the railing watching as the ocean rushed around them. The wind pushing their hair back as they looked out ahead of them, nothing but the sky touching the blue of the ocean, Lucifer gripped the railing. “Look.” He pointed with a smile, patting Gabriel on the back to get his attention. Gabriel smiled back at Lucifer following his finger to a dolphin swimming just ahead of them jumping from the water.

They held on as they leaned over watching as another joined the first, Lucifer pointing them out to his little brother. He hadn’t seen his brother this happy in so long, he was determined to make it last.

He pulled himself up on the railing, eyes closed as he listened to his brother talk taking in the scent of the air, arms lifting out at his sides he felt like he was flying for that brief second. Clothes billowing around him as the rush of the wind hit them.

~


	2. My heart will go on Chapter Two

Michael sat at the table, Anna’s rich friends surrounding them making chatter about the ship and what made it so grand. He lit up a cigarette, “I do wish you would quit.” Anna said nose crinkled her hand swiping at the smoke filling the air. 

Chuck, his father leaned in “Michael you should respect your fiancé’s wishes.” Michael narrowed his eyes, tilting his head as he blew the smoke into his father’s face. Anna huffed snatching the offending object from his hand and stubbing it out. She then turned to smile at the others gripping his hand tightly beneath the table, “Now where were we? That’s right ordering.” She ordered for the both of them, Michael opening his mouth to protest a stern look from his father and he nodded in agreement.

“She’s headstrong isn’t she?” the man across from them chuckled, Michael huffed a laugh. They didn’t even know the half of it, “She is quite the handful.” He nodded, his fiancé shooting him an offended look “I-In the best possible way, of course Dear.”

Anna held her head high, even at the same level she seemed to look down at people. “It’s not as if you don’t like what was ordered, right Michael?” she asked in challenge eyeing him from the corner of her eye. Michael sighed, “No, it’s fine.” He conceded.

“If you would excuse me.” His chair scraped across the floor as he pushed back making his way from the dining hall.

~

Lucifer was on deck sketching a man and his child that were looking over the railing, his brother at his side. Eyes narrowed in concentration as he shaded the folds of the man’s overcoat. Idly listening as his brother made conversation with another man, blonde hair and a thick British accent, Balthazar he thinks he said his name was.

They watched as the attendee’s walked the pets of the upper classmen, “Bringing them down to take a shit.” Balthazar rolled his eyes, “Another way of showing us our /place/ no doubt.”  
Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, “Our place is where ever we wish for it to be, they may have their fancy dining rooms and halls but we, of course have all the fun.” He snapped his sketchbook shut. “Balthazar.” The man smiled offering a hand to shake. “Lucifer, I’m sure Gabriel has told you all about me and if he hasn’t what a shame that is.” He chuckled.

Balthazar continued talking but his attention was drawn elsewhere, a man had just walked out onto the upper deck. Obviously part of the upper classmen, his hair slicked back and clothing properly tailored, a silver pocket watch in his hand. He was slender, his build hidden under the suit jacket he had dark hair and his eyes seemed to shine with the sunlight. With all his fancy clothing and trinkets he still seemed out of place, different. It caught Lucifer’s attention, which hadn’t happened in a long time. The man was beautiful.

His eyes transfixed on the man above as he gripped the railing, he could hear his brother chuckle under his breath. Gabriel shook his head, “Oh Lucifer smitten with the prince of first class, when angels fly out of your ass you’ll have a chance with him.”

Lucifer hit his brother’s shoulder, “Gabriel.” He hissed looking around them. “No worries, I’m not one to judge.” Balthazar shrugged “I believe in equal opportunity in love.”

He nodded in acknowledgement, his attention once again captured by the man above a smile ghosting his lips when the man glanced at him for the briefest of moments. 

Gabriel chuckled waving a hand in his brother’s face as a woman came out to lead the man away, she was small, pale skin, with unnatural red hair, pretty Lucifer noted. “Looks like he’s not a player for your team Luci.”

~

Anna once again forced Michael into attending a party with her and her friends, it seemed like a trap. Felt as if the smallest thing would swallow him whole and he would be trapped there forever, with the small talk among people that didn’t really care for them just what they possessed or could offer them. Not one noticing the constant frown he wore as they spoke.

He stood from his seat kissing Anna lightly on the cheek, “I believe I am going to turn in for the night, I am feeling ill.” He nodded politely to the others that had joined them bidding them all goodnight.

As soon as the door to the hall closed behind him he ran, the soles of his shoes tapping against the wooden deck. The soft sound echoing in his ears as his blood rushed, in that moment he felt so small, so tiny and insignificant compared to the rest of the world.

~

Lucifer lay on a bench cigarette to his lips staring up at the night sky, the shimmering stars dotting the darkness, smoke rising into the frigid air and vanishing into the night.

The tapping of shoes against the wood rousing him to sit up, his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked on. Angel, that is what he’d chosen to call the man from before running past him, he was crying.

Michael walked slowly to the railing pulling himself over to the other side, all he had to do was let go. Let go and it would all be over, no more marriage, no more rules. Nothing.

He turned, hands clutching at the railing behind him he was staring out over the ocean. The expanse of water continuous until it looked as if the sea and sky met. His arms stretched as he leaned forward, the stress on his arms enough to make him want to let go. 

Lucifer reached out, “You don’t want to do that, now do you angel?” 

Michael looked over his shoulder arms shaking, he bit his lip “If you come closer I’ll jump.” He warned his fingers slipping from the cold metal railing. Lucifer retracted his hand considering the man’s words for a moment. “Really?” he mused his head tilting slightly to one side as he took another step forward.

“Stay where you are.” Michael ordered holding up one of his hands to the other man. “I’ll let go.” He threatened leaning out over the water once more eyes closed.

The younger man nodded holding up his hands flicking the lit cigarette into the sea getting himself just a little bit closer. He shoved his hands in his pockets, “No you won’t.” he shrugged carelessly. “A man such as yourself is religious no doubt, a man of faith would never jump.” Lucifer continued glancing at the man occasionally.

“What do you mean? You know nothing about me.” The older man snapped his foot slipping his grip tightening as he regained his footing. Lucifer chuckled, “No, I suppose I don’t but if you were planning on jumping you wouldn’t have stopped to think about it or talk to me for that matter.” He leaned his elbows against the railing. “Please though don’t mind me, but it would be a shame the world losing two handsome men in one night.”

Michael’s eyes found the other man’s, “Two?” he questioned “Are you unable to count, I would teach you but I’m currently busy.”

Lucifer smirked, “So you do have settings other than feeling sorry for yourself.” He moved closer just slightly. “I meant two, as in you and me.” The older man rolled his eyes, “And why exactly would you be lost to the world?” Lucifer tilted his head from side to side eyebrows raising as he spoke, “A gentleman would never allow such a beautiful creature to jump without an attempt at saving them.” He toed off his boots and let his jacket fall to the ground.

Michael narrowed his eyes glancing around the deserted deck, “Funny I see no gentleman here.”

Lucifer hung his head chuckling, he brought his hands to his heart “Ouch that hurt, maybe you can kiss it better?” he quirked an eyebrow a grin spreading across his face, Michael glared. “No? What a shame.”

“If you are only here to make jokes you’ve said your piece now leave me.” The older man ordered swallowing hard around the lump forming in his throat. He was so sure this was what he wanted; he didn’t understand why this irritating man had to interrupt him.

“Angels with clipped wings cannot fly, falling isn’t a fate for someone such as yourself.” The man shrugged, he made it seem so simple, as if he wasn’t about to jump into the frigid waters below. “Why do you keep referring to angels?” Michael asked.

“Angels are creatures of beauty not of this earth, a description fitting under circumstances I have found apply to you.” The man gave a charming smile, his blue eyes drawing Michael in the longer he stared.

“I-I don’t understand.” The older man stuttered out, his teeth chattering. “Allow me to help you back over and I’ll be happy to explain.” Lucifer offered holding out his hand. Michael looked from the water to the hand offered to him; he turned foot slipping on the damp metal. He screamed thinking this was going to be his last night that he’d never know why this man referred to him as an angel.

Lucifer’s fingers were wrapped tightly around the man’s wrist, Michael looked up at him with fearful eyes his legs dangling as he attempted to push himself up the soles of his shoes slipping against the metal. “I won’t let go.” the other man promised, Michael nodded frantically feeling the other man try and pull him up, he slipped “Please!” he screamed out, he didn’t want to die. “Come on, pull yourself up.” 

Michael used the strength in his arms to pull himself up with Lucifer’s help. The other man pulled him over the railing tumbling backward both of them collapsing onto the wooden surface.

The older man clung to Lucifer above him, his face hidden in the crook of his neck. “I’m Lucifer Milton, by the way.” The younger man chuckled his breath pushing against Michael’s hair. “Michael Novak.” He replied after a moment. 

He was shaking, terrified when a group of men ran up to them. “What’s this?” they asked horrified at the sight before them. Lucifer hung his head, “This isn’t what it looks like, I swear.” He held up his hands. “Get up and don’t move.” They ordered Lucifer complied with them.

Anna rushed to Michael’s side, “What has this evil man done to you?” she asked checking over Michael her hand brushing his cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but she went on, “I want him arrested for what he’s done, what kind of man would do such a thing. And with another man.” She sneered.

“Anna.” Michael sighed pulling his jacket tighter around himself. “Tell me what you were doing.” She shouted at Lucifer slapping him across the face. “Anna!” Michael practically shouted. “Please, he saved me.”  
“Saved you?” the woman repeated he hand inches from Lucifer’s face. “Saved you from what exactly?”

Michael glanced from his fiancé to the man that had saved his life, “I needed fresh air, I thought it would make me feel better.” He explained pausing to smile at Anna. “I leaned to far over and slipped.”

“Slipped.” She repeated dumbly, her eyes narrowed. “And he just happened to be here to save you?” she snapped looking between the two.

“Yes, it was merely coincidence. Though I am grateful he was here and you should be too.” He straightened his shoulders defiantly. “Grateful?” she snapped again, “I should be grateful to someone like him?” Anna huffed, “Fine. Zachariah.” The woman called out for her uncle, Zachariah as if from nowhere was at her side.

“What can I do for you Miss?” he asked, his tone always annoyed Michael it’s why he rarely spoke to the guy. “Please be sure to pay Mr?” she paused waiting for someone to supply her with a name. “Lucifer Milton.” The younger man called at with a sly smirk.

Anna’s nose crinkled her lip curling as she spoke, “Mr. /Milton/ is paid for his services to my /fiancé./” she stormed away leaving Michael and the other men, she was obviously unhappy with the turn of events.  
Michael watched as Zachariah handed Lucifer a twenty and followed after his niece, he was sure to be getting a lecture from his father when he returned.

Lucifer was rubbing his wrists the cuffs just removed the attendees apologizing; Michael nodded to them as they tipped their hats to him before leaving. “I wanted to thank you, and apologize for Anna.” Michael spoke to Lucifer; it was nice not being on the other side of the ships railing. “She can sometimes jump to conclusions, but that is not the entire reason for me stopping. I would like to invite you to join us for dinner tomorrow evening.”

“She is the cage that will trap you, my angel. Free yourself while you still have the chance.” He winked before hopping away turning to call over his shoulder, “I will see you tomorrow Michael.”  
Michael smiled watching the man walk away, he could honestly say he was looking forward to dinner the next day but for now he had to return to his fiancé and father that were sure to be waiting on him.

~


End file.
